Death (ability)
casts Prime Level Death in Final Fantasy XII.]] Death (デス, Desu), also known as Reaper or Doom, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the series. It inflicts Instant Death on its target. Death is also often referred to as the status effect of being dead, or having zero HP. Death, typically, is easy to resist when being cast upon a playable character from an enemy and usually results in a miss. This is also the same when casting Death on an enemy from a playable character. There are other forms of Death that are castable by enemy creatures. Some are called Level 3 Death or Level 5 Death. The level of the Death is not any indication on how tough it is to resist the effect, but it is used to determine if the player qualifies for its effect. Level 3 Death, for instance, will kill any character that has a level divisible by 3. Level 5 Death will kill any player whose level is divisible by 5. The level-specific variants are generally very accurate or 100% accurate, such as the Blue Mage's blue magic skill Level 5 Death. In the modern Final Fantasy series, using Death on an undead creature has no effect. Most times it fully replenishes the health of an undead target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Death', also known as RUB in the Famicom release and Reaper in the Origins release, is a level 6 Black Magic spell which attempts to inflict Instant Death to a single enemy, however it does not have a particularly high success rate. There is also a upgraded version called Kill. The spell can be bought at Crescent Lake and can be learnt by the Black Mage and Black Wizard job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 30 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Death', also known as Doom in the Origins release, is a Black Magic spell which attempts to inflict Instant Death on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Death by having them use the Death Tome (called the Doom Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Death' is a level 8 Black Magic spell that can be bought in Eureka for 60,000 gil. It inflicts Instant Death on one enemy with a 100% success rate. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Death', called Fatal in the original SNES release, is a Black Magic spell that attempts to cause Instant Death for 35 MP. Rydia learns it at level 52 in the original versions, and at level 55 in the DS version, while Palom learns it at 46 in all versions. ''Final Fantasy V '''Death', also known as Doom, is a level 6 Black Magic and can be purchased at Phantom Village for 10,000 gil. It attempts to inflict Instant Death on one target, and it costs 29 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Death', also known as Doom, attempts to cause Instant Death for 35 MP. It is learned from the Esper Catoblepas at a rate of x2. ''Final Fantasy VII The spell '''Death' can be learned from the Destruct Materia. It attempts to inflict Instant Death on one target. It requires 10,000 AP to learn and 30 MP to cast. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Death' can be obtained from various missions and monsters in the game, as well as in Materia Fusion and shops. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Death', when Junctioned to St-Def, protects against death attacks. It can also be junctioned to St-Atk to cause instant death during normal attacks. ''Final Fantasy IX Death is a spell in ''Final Fantasy IX, used exclusively by Vivi. It it taught through the Black Hood, costs 20 MP to cast, and 45 AP to learn. ''Final Fantasy X '''Death' is the second-to-last spell learned along Lulu's basic sphere grid path. It attempts to kill one target, and it costs 20 MP. An upgraded version called Mega Death is a skill used by Yunalesca which inflicts instant death on all characters who are not afflicted with the Zombie status effect. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Death' is an enemy-only known spell. It is cast by the Dark Rider, megaboss statues of dynamis, and Angra Mainyu, the megaboss of Dynamis - Beaudcedine, generally in conjunction with Chain Spell. Death, in Final Fantasy XI, is usually unresistable and causes instant KO. However, there are means of resisting the spell. The Shadow Ring item obtained from Dynamis Lord offers resistance to Death. The Flawless Ribbon may also give resistance to death. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Death' is an Arcane Magick 5 License that costs 5,200 gil, 60 LP, and uses 30 MP. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Death is an Arcane Magick 2 License. It costs 50 LP and 30 MP, and can only be obtained from a chest in Paramina Rift's Karydine Glacier. This magick is only available for the Red Mage job class. Zalera's skill Kill has the same effect as Death, however it has a 100% hit rate. As with Death, enemies with Safety are immune to Instant Death. Prime Level Death is also a skill used by Zalera when being confronted as a boss, inflicting instant death upon party members whose levels are prime numbers. Presumably, the only levels at which all such spells may be avoided are 49, 77, and 91 as there are no spells relating to multiples of 7, 11, or 13, all three of which are, however, prime numbers. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Death' is learned through the Black Mage job for 600 JP. It has a speed of 10 and uses 24 MP. Causes Instant Death. Since more enemies are humans in this game than usual, it can actually be somewhat reliable to be effective for once. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Death' is a Dark-elemental spell that can be learned by Alchemists, which can inflict Instant Death and costs 36 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Death' is learnable by Arcanists, which uses 16 MP, 450 AP to master, and is learned from the Heretic Rod. The spell causes Instant Death. File:Death-FFVA.png|Death in Final Fantasy V File:DeathFF6.png|Death in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Death.png|Death in Final Fantasy VII Category:Arcane Magick